Under Watch
by peachluck
Summary: Returning to Konoha, Sasuke complied to the terms and conditions, including being placed under constant supervision. Unfailingly, Sakura offers to be his warden, a proposition that Sasuke is ultimately grateful for. ( sasusaku one shot )


Notes: Ahh... while this day-six one-shot was punctually completed, I have missed days 3-5! I blame the fact that I was traveling. Regarding this one, I was literally falling asleep on my keyboard halfway through this one. The prompt was 'thank you' and I had desperately wanted to do something where Sakura says 'thank you' but taking into consideration the significance of Sasuke's vocalized gratitude throughout their relationship, I struggled.

* * *

His turbulent return to the village was wrought with rigid protocol and tenacious fear. Sasuke had already foreseen the indisposition but remained steadfast in his pursuit of upholding Itachi's wishes. He would return to Konoha and safeguard it with his life.

A plethora of terms and conditions plagued his reintegration. Other than a full, hopefully temporary, prohibition of weapons, Sasuke was required to be under constant surveillance. The ex-criminal had to be continuously monitored by Anbu unless he was being supervised by a high-ranking shinobi that was preapproved by the council. Whether by sheer luck or pure coincidence, Sakura was one of the preapproved and had graciously offered to house the Uchiha. She knew that Sasuke, while a reformed man, was still an eminently private man. At least with her, he wouldn't have to endure the constant scrutiny of unknown Anbu strangers. Secretly grateful for her amiable considerations, he did not decline the offer.

Monotonous days blended together into a colorless passing of time. Initially, they had been wary and cautious around each other but their constantly close proximity slowly cultivated the seeds of long buried affection. Hesitant brushes evolved into careful touches. Behind closed doors and away from fearful stares, their affection for one another flourished.

Six seasons passed before the council tentatively began to loosen the tight leash they had on Sasuke. He no longer had to be monitored as long as he continued to adhere to the rest of the conditions. Dropping one condition wasn't much but Sasuke understood that it would take time for the council to trust someone who was once an international criminal.

Although he was relieved that he didn't have to be chaperoned like a small child anymore, Sasuke found himself feeling an odd, tightening sensation in his chest. He didn't want to lose Sakura's companionship now that he's grown so accustomed to it. But as a man of few words unable to comprehend emotions he's been trained to discard on demand, Sasuke was incapable of vocalizing his reluctance to leave her. He's had to walk away from her before and even then, biting the inside of his cheek and clenching his fists until his nails left crescent wounds in his palm did he barely manage to do it.

Likewise, Sakura had gotten used to Sasuke's constant presence in her home and while he never voiced it, she felt that he cared about her, even if it was only in the most meager amount. Otherwise, why would he remind her to eat when endless work consumed her and hunger became a foreign sensation? Or when exhaustion claimed victory over her stubbornness and she falls asleep at her desk, only to wake up carefully tucked in bed? She didn't want to lose this.

One early morning, Sakura studied Sasuke through a series of glances, glimpses, and peeks. Picking at her omelet in between her careful observations of the Uchiha, Sakura finds her appetite dwindling as anxiety took its place instead. Exceptionally perceptive, Sasuke had noticed Sakura quietly surveying him all morning. Spearing the last bite of his omelet, he finally raises his head to meet Sakura's contemplative eyes.

Her eyes widened slightly in shock at being caught staring but Sasuke simply stared right back as he brings his fork to his mouth and chews the last bite of his breakfast. Sakura breaks eye contact first as she quickly lowers her head and continues to pick at her plate. No longer able to gaze into her viridian eyes, he took a sip of his tea to wash down the bite before he stoically asked, "What is it, Sakura?"

Sakura winced at Sasuke's question, suddenly feeling embarrassed at being caught. Feeling far more like her younger, shier self than the strong, resilient woman she's become, Sakura hesitantly approached the topic she's been trying to avoid for weeks. Anxiety twisted inside her.

"You..You're no longer required to have supervision," she stammers out the obvious, "You don't have to stay here anymore if you don't want to... "

Unable to meet his eyes, Sakura had looked at everything in the room that wasn't Sasuke. As such, she did not see how his eyebrows slightly furrowed and his nonchalant mouth tightening into a thin line in response to her statements.

"Sakura," Sasuke said slightly more stern than he had intended.

Noticing Sasuke's colder tone, Sakura hurriedly continued, "I mean, you can stay if you want, I don't mind!" Swallowing the lump in her throat, "I'd love for you to stay. I just don't want you to feel like you're forced to stay." It was true; she'd absolutely love for Sasuke to continue to stay with her. But she knew better than to beg the Uchiha to stay.

Sakura would simply present the possibility to him.

"No one can force me to do anything," Sasuke bluntly declared. If he wasn't willing even in the slightest bit, he just wouldn't. He wasn't being forced to stay with her, he wanted to be there. Despite how much he had tried to deny it at first, he'd grown attached to Sakura.

Comprehension dawning upon her, she felt the anxiety dwelling in her stomach begin to dissipate. A warm smile graced her face, brightening her complexion, "You're right, Sasuke-kun."

Skewering a chunk of omelet rather than just pushing food around her plate, Sakura happily offered, "You're welcome to stay as long as you like." Bringing the bite to her mouth, she finally started eating.

Sasuke brought his tea cup back up to his lips as he watched her start to eat. Using the cup as a cover, he concealed a smile before taking a real sip.

"Thank you."


End file.
